Cupcake Wishes
by darlingjib
Summary: Short one shot set directly after Prom Queen. Evanberry fluff.


Cupcake Wishes

Follows directly after The Prom episode.  
>SamRachel, Evanberry

Inspired by the dialogue between Sam and Rachel while Rachel is leading him into the auditorium to discuss prom with Mercedes. "Is the a suprise party? Cause my birthday was last week." "It was?"

"Guys, I'm sorry, I can't walk home these shoes are killing me!" Mercedes exclaimed from her seat on the sidewalk where she was rubbing her feet. "Hey Tina! Do you think you and Mike could drop me off after Artie?"

"Sure, no problem Cedes." Tina said giving a hand to help Mercedes up. She looked over at Sam and Rachel, "We've probably got room for you guys to if you want a lift too."

Rachel quickly responded before Sam had a chance to answer, "No, honestly I think the fresh air will do us well, won't it Sam?"

Sam looked over at her with a slight confused expression but smiled back at Tina and agreed with Rachel. "It's fine Tina, we don't live that far from each other anyway, it'll be a short walk."

"Alright, I'll see you guys Monday!"

They all went there separate ways. Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Artie all pooling into Artie's dad's van, and Sam and Rachel making their way down the sidewalk toward Rachel's. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, each stealing slight glances and the other and only blushing when their gazes met, until they heard a crack and Rachel stumbled. Sam and his quick reflexes had him grabbing her to him before she could fall.

"Oh shoot!" she said, taking off her shoe to look at the broken heel and letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess vintage doesn't always last forever." and she removed her other shoe, deciding to walk barefoot the rest of the way.

"Here, let me." Sam said taking her shoes from her and letting them dangle in his fingers.

"Thank you."

They were walking a few more feet when Rachel grabbed Sam's hand, "I really want to thank you Sam. You really made this night very memorable for Mercedes and I don't think that I can thank you enough for that."

Sam blushed, "It's not that big of a deal, I'm actually really glad that you guys came up with a way for me to even make it to prom. I was very honored to be your date for our prom-on-a-budget." He flashed a grin, puffed out his chest and then continued with a bit of a furrow to his brow, "I am sorry that Finn and Jesse got in a fight and that Quinn slapped you. It's really unfair that you put so much effort into making this night happen for Mercedes and even myself but that it didn't work out so well for you."

"Yeah, I guess." Rachel let out a sigh, "So that was prom. Not what I was expecting, to be honest."

"What? Almost spiked punch, crazy dancing, a prom queen upset, and lots of drama?" Sam said while wrapping his arm that wasn't carrying her shoes around her shoulders as they continued toward her house. "Seems like a typical experience to me."

Rachel laughed and leaned into his side, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They reached Rachel's house, made their way up her walkway to the front porch, and turned to each other. Sam held out her broken pair of heels for Rachel, "Well, thank you for a great night, Rae."

"Rae?"

"Finn calls you Rach. I just can't see myself doing that. Is that okay?"

She smiled on of her 100 watt smiles, "Rae works." She turned, took out her keys to unlock the door, and gestured back to Sam to come inside. "My Dads aren't home, they're away on business, please come in?" Sam looked a bit paniced until she continued. "I don't for this to be a typical prom night Sam," she chided,"I just have something for you."

"Sure. Yeah, okay." and he followed her inside as she moved toward the kitchen.

"Now please, just close your eyes and don't ask any questions. Okay?"

Sam gave her a skeptical look, but complied. As soon as his eyes were closed, Rachel went to grab what she needed from the fridge and the cupboard, before returing to stand in front of him. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Sam opened his eyes and in front of him was Rachel, holding up a cupcake with a lit candle sticking out of the top of it. When he just looked at her for a few moments with confusion on his face, she explained. "You said your birthday was last week, and since we didn't know, I wanted to make it up to you." She smiled up at him. "Now this is a special cupcake that grants you wishes if someone has missed your birthday. So close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candle for your wish to come true."

He gave her a considering look before he gave a soft smile and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, he looked into Rachel's eyes before he blew out the candle.

"Did you make a wish?"

He only nodded with the same soft smile that hadn't left his face.

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you that, then it won't come true." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled back as she let out a small gasp. "But I'm going to make sure this cupcake wish comes true."


End file.
